It's OK, Your Soul Doesn't Matter
I have never taken in consideration of myths, legends, and horror stories to be real. In fact I knew they were for entertainment, until one year ago when I experienced one. Now I'm a believer. It was March 23, 2011 when I first encountered a real legend face to face. It was a windy, stormy night and to make matters worst we lived smack dab in the middle of the woods where help was miles and miles away. I was at home with some of my friends: Parker, Kiertsen, and Alyssa. We were playing games, watching television and of course like any person would on a stormy night, tell horror stories and legends. I have heard most of the stories we were telling and listening to, but there was this some story that was very unfamiliar. The myth was called: The Soul Thief. The myth goes that on stormy nights like the one tonight a creature (the soul thief) comes out and creeps into people's houses through windows and steals teens and children, then when they get stolen he takes them to his layer and then gruesomely takes their souls with his staff. This I knew was fake because it was cheesy. After that I suggested that they spend the night. They thought it was a swell idea so we all fell asleep in my living room. At 11:52pm a scream burst throughout the house. We woke up and ran to the kitchen and we saw Alyssa standing in the middle of the kitchen screaming and what we saw made us freeze. The creature from the legend had his long green arms wrapped around her. He just stood there as Alyssa was screaming and kicking. "I'll save you Alyssa!" I shouted running towards her and the creature. Right as I was 5ft away I jumped at them, but then the creature opened its wings and flew out the kitchen window. "NO!" Kiersten and Parker said running to the window. "What the heck was that?" Kiersten asked. "It was the creature." Parker said. "I don't care what it was." I said getting up. "whatever it was it took Alyssa and we need to get her back before it's too late." I said. They both nodded and we went into the basement and got some weapons. We all ran back upstairs and went outside in the cold rain and got into the truck. Then Parker said: "Look!" and we looked where he was pointing. The creature was on the roof holding Alyssa who was still kicking and screaming. He jumped into the air and started flying away. "Hang on!" I said as I forcefully backed up and started driving forward. We followed the creature until the car dropped. We had fallen into a hole. We got out and saw the creature fly and land in front of the car and walk deeper down into a cave that was in the hole. "let's follow him!" Parker said. We all crawled through the cave. We kept hearing Alyssa scream then we found a light. As we almost entered the room we saw the creature. We quickly hid behind a boulder. It had tied Alyssa to a stone and the soul thief grabbed his staff. "Oh crap!" I whispered as he walked over to Alyssa. "No! No! No! No!" I said. Then the creature used the staff and jabbed the staff into Alyssa's stomach. She screamed bloody murder. Then he said some words, and yanked the staff out of her and on the staff was this blue orb. As it left Alyssa's body her head sagged. She was dead. "Nooooooo!" Kiersten shouted. We covered her mouth. The creature quickly shifted his head over to where we were. He started crawling to us. "I'll distract him while you guys get out of here." Parker said. "No we aren't going to leave you." Kiersten said. "Just go it will be OK." He said. "C'mon." I said as I picked her out. We ran around the corner. I turned around and saw Parker pull out a knife. "Come at me you gross, ugly ass creature." He said. The monster charged towards him jabbed his staff through Parker's chest. Blood shot everywhere. Then the soul thief picked up his body with his staff and threw Parker's body over his head. "Go! Run!" I said. We both exited the cave and got in the car. Just as soon as we started to drive away the creature blasts through the windshield and stabs me and Kiersten over and over again, until we die. "AHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up. I was covered in sweat and my heart was pounding and my breath was heavy. "Oh! Haha it was just a dream." I said in relief. Then I look around and then a sight made my heart stop. Beside the fireplace in a corner was the creature staring at me with his red eyes. "It's OK." The creature said in a raspy voice. "Your soul doesn't matter." ---- This story was originally posted by Trollpasta admin Mai sentry on February 8th, 2016 Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:DIALOGUE! Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Read by MichaelLeroi Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki